Funny, I shrunk the human!
by thetrueninjagofan12
Summary: An accident happens in Alphys' lab that ends up with Frisk getting shrunk. Toriel isn't happy. Sans protects her while she's in her little predicament while Alphys and Mettaton try to reverse what happened. I don't own Undertale, I'm not Toby Fox.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Dr. Alphys!"

Frisk greeted the dinosaur, as she walked into the lab.

"OH! Oh, Hello Frisk. I'm sorry. You startled me!"

Frisk giggled nervously.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little excited to help in your lab today."

Today was "take your kid to work day" at Frisk's school. But because both her parents work at the school, Toriel gave her permission to spend the day with Alphys instead. Frisk wanted to spend it with Sans, but Toriel said no because Sans is the school's Academic Science teacher. No matter what she tried, Toriel wouldn't let Frisk go to school.

"So what are we working on?" Frisk asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just stabilizing a growth serum I've been working on for a while now. I figured some extra assistance would be sufficed for this kind of task. Mettaton' great help, But he's working right now."

"No, absolutely. I understand. Where do we start?"

They were working on the formula for a while. They were about to test it when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Hello!" Sans called. He walked in with food.

"AH!" Both girls screamed.

When they jumped up, Alphys accidentally squeezed the dropper with the serum in it and it splattered on Frisk's arm. Sans noticed right away, though not exactly knowing what it was.

"Oh crap! Frisk, are you okay?"

Suddenly, she disappeared. Alphys and Sans both were panicking. That was when they heard:

"I'm down here!"

They looked down to see a fairly small Frisk sitting on the floor. Sans picked her up and put her on the table. Alphys was freaking out. In a positive way.

"OOOH! It WORKED! Tell me Frisk? How do you feel? Any pain? Dizziness? Nausea? Any differences at all?"

"I feel… Short."

Sans started laughing. He felt guilty for the mishap, but it was kind of funny. He was going to have fun with all of the short jokes. But there was a problem they needed to solve first:

"Wait- Who's gonna tell Toriel?"

"It's YOUR mess Sans."

"True…"

It wasn't a very pleasant conversation either. Toriel told Sans that if they didn't have it reversed in the next 2 weeks, their butts were grass, and Toriel was the lawn mower. Sans promised Toriel that he wouldn't let anything happen to Frisk while Alphys worked on the cure. And asked if he and Mettaton could have those weeks off to help Alphys. Reluctantly, Toriel agreed.

Sans was given the job of looking after Frisk while she was… inconvenienced. Toriel was not happy with them already, but if they didn't reach the 2 week deadline, oh boy! For Frisk, being short had its setbacks. She couldn't walk on the floor without being trampled, she could only eat tiny things, and she was SICK and TIRED of being carried everywhere! She liked Sans, but not enough to be stuck with him 24/7. She wanted to be turned back to normal, and FAST.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Oh crap!

Alphys and Mettaton were busy at work. They needed Frisk back to her normal self, or Toriel was gonna kill them. Asgore wasn't happy either, but he wasn't as… vocal, about it. Sans often came down to help. They wanted Frisk back just as much as Toriel did. This particular Sans visit wasn't so pleasant.

"SHE'S GONE!"

Mettaton and Alphys just stared in disbelief.

"Sans? What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean, she's GONE! I got up and went to retrieve her from the drawer, and she wasn't there. I searched everywhere, she's gone!"

Alphys was in a panic mode at the moment. She had an idea, but it wasn't one she liked.

"What if she shrunk more?"

"Alphys, darling. I hope very much that you're wrong, though you might not be. Because if she shrunk more, she is even more vulnerable to everything this world has to offer. Because of my increased vision due to my mechanical zoom mechanisms (Really good at seeing small things), I'll go look for Frisk. Sans, you stay here and Help Alphys to counteract the growth serum."

It didn't take him long to spot her. She didn't shrink; he was just looking in the wrong drawer. He figured he missed something because all he heard was a hearty 'eureka!' as he walked in.

"Did I miss something?"

It turns out that while he was retrieving Frisk, they had reversed the formula, creating a growth serum instead. Excited, Mettaton placed Frisk on the counter. Alphys carefully put a drop on her head and they stepped back. There was a large puff of what they thought may have been smoke. They were all excited as Alphys asked Frisk some follow up questions. Sans called Asgore, he was afraid to speak with Toriel at the moment. He came to pick her up a half hour later.

The End!

(Yeah, that's it!)


End file.
